Rubies
by AliceUnknown
Summary: His eyes shone of the same hue as the majestic rubies that were encarved in the silver crown she knew she'd have to wear one day, as queen.


….

_I've been watching your world from afar_

_I've been trying to be where you are_

…_._

"Princess Maka? Where are you going?"

She brushed straight by her attendant- one that she couldn't place a face for- calling over her shoulder, "Out."

Before the attendant could prevent her from doing so, she opened the large double-doors of the castle and headed out towards the blissful sun. God, it was a beautiful day. Was she supposed to be stuck inside, paying attention to her studies on a day like this? The sky was a magnificent cerulean, and the scenery was rich with the feel of mid-summer. A cool breeze rustled her loose, long hair as it brushed against her cheek. On most days, she'd be wearing long gowns made of silk and gold thread, cooped up in her room to study, but on Sundays, she was allowed the privilege to walk amongst the commoners and wear normal clothing. She was still fairly young, and since her mother, the Queen, gave birth so early, it'd be a while before Maka took her position, so the inhabitants of the town of Shibusen didn't know her face too well yet. She made up an excuse that being amongst her future "people" would help to understand them better, and to serve as a great queen.

There was a hidden path she was able to take that lead from the castle to the village, unbeknownst to the villagers. It was nostalgic, as she had walked the route many times, even as a child. She loved the village. She wished that she could be just a normal, common person, and not have to be watched over by hundreds of attendants in the castle. When she was little, she'd explore it, but there were a disappointing amount of actual secret rooms and passageways, and things of that nature that would interest a young girl.

She'd never really figured she'd make a good queen. She didn't mind studying, and actually came to like it at times, but when that's the only thing one does day in and day out, it becomes very tiresome. She liked traveling and exploring new places. She liked talking and meeting new people, though she wasn't very good at speeches and such. Her mother made the perfect queen. She was beautiful and elegant, and had astounding control of her temper, something Maka lacked, even if she loved people. She was graceful and just being in her presence made you suddenly feel important. And she cared so much for the people. Her father was ill at the moment, and not on good terms with her mother right now anyways.

In contrast, Maka hated her father. He abused his power so much by sleeping with the maids all the time. It wasn't like her mother could do anything about that, though. She had to keep a straight face and deal with it in the way that was best fit for her position and for the people. (A/N: Like Hillary Clinton).

When Maka arrived at the village through a hidden alleyway, she was so relieved to step out into the fresh atmosphere of the people and festivities surrounding her. On Sunday mornings, the villagers always had lots of music playing all around. She walked through the cobblestone streets and smiled at the laughing children dancing around and the lovers by the fountain, and the bright aroma all around.

In the Town Square, there usually was a lot of people partaking in _something_. That was where most of the fiddlers and flutists played, and where many cooks brought food to sample to everyone. Maka especially loved the fresh fruit that was for sale, and had even befriended one of the salesmen who sampled coffee named Joe.

Stepping into Town Square was like stepping into an amusement park for little children. There was so much excitement and energy and laughs and smiles everywhere you looked. Anywhere you turned was something new to be found. The giant fountain carved in the precise center always had many children throwing pennies in it, which Maka always found endearing. She remembered once, when she was just a little girl herself, she had snuck out with as many pennies as her tiny hands could gather, and upon finding the large fountain and seeing kids make a wish and toss their pennies in, she did the same. Now, she couldn't remember most of what she'd wished for, but her first wish was to always be able to come back to the village.

She had still been staring at the little kids splashing around in the water, and had unconsciously made her way over there. She walked to a space without kids or artists or musicians, and just stood over it for a moment. She then slipped out of her shoes, very carefully, and dipped one foot I the water. The cool sensations it brought as it slipped over and between her toes was such a relief against the warm weather. She found herself removing her other shoe and putting both feet in the water, instantly feeling relaxed when she did so. She wiggled her toes and lifted up her heels, and giggled. Her actions were so childish, though she was nearing seventeen. She was always a kid at heart.

Unfortunately, not a very coordinated one. It'd only be about another year and a half until she was an adult, and she wasn't even near out of her awkward phase yet. She'd been rocking back and forth between her toes and her heels, and ended up tripping over nothing, stumbling backwards. She could feel the wind go past her ears, and thought, "Oh God, I'll never get out of the castle again after this...'

"Whoa, you okay?"

Fortunately, she was saved the injury, punishment and embarrassment when someone had caught her from behind. She regained her balance and turned to face the man who had caught her, "Oh, thank you, uhm..."

"Soul. Soul Evans," he said, smirking up at her. Or maybe that was how he smiled? It didn't look too unnatural for him. In any case, he had dazzling teeth. And interesting white hair that clashed with his ruby red eyes. He appeared only a few years older than herself- twenty, at most. Probably nineteen. He was dressed fairly nice, with a white shirt and black pants, and dress shoes. However, his outfit was dirty and worn a bit, so he fit perfectly well with everyone else. She tried her best to find something in the castle that seemed like commoner's wear, but only was able to find an apron from the kitchen to go with a more casual dress she had purchased her last visit here, and her best friend-slash-attendant, Tsubaki, was able to lend her a blue bandana that matched, and shiny black Mary-jane's. She still looked very dressed up to be out for a stroll on a Sunday, and she suddenly became very self-conscious of what the man in front of her might be thinking of her clothing.

Soul didn't seem to mind much though, or even notice what she was wearing. "Are you okay? Why were you, ah...?"

"Oh!" Maka responded, snapping back to reality. "Oh, no, I was just, um...the water felt nice, so..."

Soul chuckled, a very sexy sound, if she could say so. "I see. You looked like you were having fun."

"Eheh, y-yeah," Maka scratched the back of her head, wondering how idiotic she must've looked. "Well, um, can I make it up to you? For saving me?" She smiled at him, always putting kindness first. She now took larger coins with her on her little outings, just for some food or a souvenir for Tsubaki sometimes. "I know a place that has great coffee."

…_._

_And it all started with that cup of coffee. It was amazing how a simple day, a tiny, insignificant day like that day, would lead to many more events to occur. What happened afterwards? Well, that's perhaps a story for another day. For now, we can let our minds wander and imagine the happy lives lived together by the Princess and the Commoner._

…_._

A/N: That corny little outro was my way of saying I may or may not finish this someday. But not anytime soon. I have a TON of work to do =_= ughhhh.

Review please! :D


End file.
